


Find your way to be

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every win is celebrated with vigor and excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find your way to be

The celebration of their win over the Wild is spent at home curled up on the couch. Jonathan is playing with Patrick’s hair, occasionally dropping a kiss onto the top of his head. Patrick is sleepy, always is after games, and rests his head on Jonathan’s chest.

“Why don’t we go to bed?” Jonathan suggests, tilting Patrick’s face up.

 _Mmm_ is Patrick’s only response with blue eyes closed and face relaxed.

Jonathan just laughs and pushes himself off the couch. “Come on, baby.”

Patrick is peeled from the couch and Jonathan walks behind him up the stairs. Jonathan unbuttons his jeans for him and kisses his face as he works his t-shirt up.

“Get into bed,” he says one Patrick has on a clean shirt and his sleep shorts. “I’ll be right back.”

Patrick makes a quiet little noise and Jonathan knows he’s already asleep. He changes and brushes his teeth and checks that the door is locked before climbing into bed. At the movement, Patrick turns over and whimpers for a kiss. Jonathan kisses him quick and soft, smoothes his hair and covers them up.

“T’aime,” he whispers, thinking Patrick is already asleep once again.

Patrick’s answering smile is like the gossamer touch of night and he replies, “You, too.”


End file.
